


Winter Walk

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Roy and Ed go to see the lights.





	

Neither of them remembered who's idea it was to go see the lights at the holiday market. It was supposed to be a romantic way to celebrate the season. It didn't seem like something either of them would want to do, but there they were just the same. The lights strung through the trees on the path were pretty to look at, but mostly Ed was just cold, not that he could say anything. Roy had told him to bring a better coat. It hadn't snowed yet, but it was supposed to be cold enough for it to try. Ed had insisted he would be fine. He was wrong. It was too late to admit it now though. He could lean on Roy for warmth. Ed gave Roy a sideways look. There was no way that was happening. He wouldn't give the smug bastard the satisfaction. Ed continued his march through the path, pretending not to shiver. A coat was dropped over his shoulders. 

“Here,” was all Roy said before he kept on walking.

Ed begrudgingly wrapped the coat around himself and hurried to catch up.


End file.
